


Birthdays

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce discovers he's been celebrating Dick's birthday wrong.





	Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic from 2016 from a prompt about the long debate over when Dick's birthday is.

“Happy birthday, Dick,” Bruce said, planting a kiss on his lover’s cheek.

Dick chuckled and leaned in to Bruce’s strong embrace.  “Thank you, Bruce.  But it’s November.”

“I know it’s November.”

“No, I mean, November isn’t my birthday.”

The arms around him stilled suddenly.

“What.”

Dick forced down a smile and turned to face Bruce.  “I mean, it’s kind of my birthday.  It’s Robin’s birthday.”

Bruce looked at him, eyes unusually wide.  “Who is you.  Was you.”

Dick’s smile started up again.  “Which isn’t my real birthday,” he said, a bit apologetically.

Bruce let go of him and sat back.  “I….  I suppose it has never been your birthday.”

Dick shook his head, smiling wide.  “I’m real sorry, Bruce.”

Bruce nodded.  “And you let me continue this…why?”

“Well, you seemed so happy about it!  And, you know, it  _is_  kinda my birthday, or was, when I was still Robin.”

Bruce shook his head, face firmly planted in his palm.  “Dick.”

Dick couldn’t help but laugh.  “I still love you~”

It was several minutes before Bruce could bear to look up at him, and then even longer before Dick could stop laughing.


End file.
